


Arcana Monster AU - Linear Asra

by TheCobraOfHell



Series: The Arcana Monster AU [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Egg Laying, Family Fluff, First Time, Human/Monster Romance, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Multi, Oviposition, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCobraOfHell/pseuds/TheCobraOfHell
Summary: You become the apprentice to an apothecary/healing Monster by the name of Asra. This piece follows the blossoming romance that develops.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Monster Anatomy: Asra is a bipedal reptilian with similar patterns and colors to Faust. He has patches and lines of fur that start at his head and follow his back. His tail ends with the head of a snake and it somewhat akin to Faust’s head. The head on his tail is used for colored sight while his eyes at his other head are blind and only able to detect light. He has thermal pits to sense heat. I describe his motions and think of his body shape as similar to the Mystics from The Dark Crystal.)

They loved walking through the forests during the afternoons, especially away from the paths and deeper into the brush. The animals always took over, and being away from people was like a blessing. Of course, they were okay with people- but they tend to get to be too rambunctious and obnoxious. As time went on too… they seemed to almost separate themselves from monsters. 

The mage hadn’t believed in all the rumors, of how beasts were just animals but bigger, relying on instincts and ready to attack their human counterparts without flinching. Perhaps, deep down, that was the biggest reason they preferred being away from town- away from cruelty. 

Deep in the canopies, they entered the mouth of a murky, dark cave- one they had explored a few times before. It was abandoned, a peaceful oasis away from the chaos of the outside world. Mother nature smiled specifically bright here, with trickles of water forming a pool in the middle with flowering lily pads. They loved it here- they were drawn to it- and easily found themselves dipping their bare feet into the water. 

They sighed- pleased and relaxed after a week of labor. This place had a healing energy, fulfilling whatever missing piece that was broken off from broken spirit or stressed mind. The water was warmer from the summer sun, and coaxing enough to where they couldn’t find a reason not to indulge. So they stripped down, shivering a little as they slipped down into the pool until water met their chin. 

Soft dripping and the trickling of water echoed throughout the cave, a most pleasant ambiance in this calm moment. In fact, it was so calming and soothing that they couldn’t hear the soft padding as someone entered. 

But their skin prickled in that same, being watched feeling. They ignored it for a moment, convinced that this place was a sanctuary still. Only when the sound of dragging had been clearly made did they finally sit up and look around. 

A reptile stared back with pale, violet eyes clouded over in a haze. It wasn’t just a lizard- it was too big to be considered a regular animal- only able to be classified as a monster. They gasped, too caught off guard to scream as they scrambled to grab their shirt and cover themselves. The creature just watched with mild curiosity, tilting its head as they finally relaxed under its seemingly judgmental gaze. 

“I’m sorry I- I didn’t know you lived here-” As they speak, the creature comes closer, and they can see it just a bit better under the rays of sunlight poking through the cave’s ceiling. It was wearing drapes of fabric, almost regal looking, and had soft looking patches of fur along the cuffs of its limbs. They’ve heard of creatures like it, one of the most enlightened of monsters, and intelligent enough to rival human geniuses. And it just saw them naked- in its home. “I’m really sorry.”

The creature holds up a hand and bows its head or a moment. “Brings peace- it is alright-” It comes a bit forward, now at the edge of the water, and dips its hand in. “You are welcome to come again- all are welcome. Although-” The creature seems to almost smile. “I would implore you to wear clothes next time.”

Who knew monsters had a sense of humor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Asra start to become friends.

They knew god damn well that it was easier to just see some human doctor- they littered the streets of Vesuvia and made grand promises for a prolonged life. But they didn’t trust them, instead, searching out for the cave they once frequented for days on end. 

It hadn’t been too bad of a cut, but it bled like a beast, not stopping even as they pressed cloth to it. Could a human doctor even heal this? Or would they just slap some cotton over it and call it complete?

The cave was the same as it had always been, dampened and warm despite the cool rocks. The water still looked so inviting, but they weren’t here for a good swim. 

“You’ve returned-”

They jump a little, bewildered at how they hadn’t seen him laying peacefully on one lily pad. He was named Asra- and Asra was a healer. He knew of medicines and plants that even the greatest human doctors were clueless too, and he offered his services without charge.

He steadied himself on his feet, swaying with the pad just the slightest bit. As he looks them over, a small frown curls over his lips. “And you’ve gotten yourself hurt.”

They didn’t think he could be so swift, hopping off of the pad and to the shore without a second to spare. He was at their side and reaching for their damaged arm. The claws at the tips of his fingers were blunt, either worn or shaved of their edge. They felt more like the pads of fingers than anything, and supremely delicate as they held their arm. He took a couple moments of observation before pulling them along to a slab of rock, gesturing them to sit down. 

As he worked on their arm, slathering gels and crushed leaves along infected flesh, they could look him over better. His tail had its own sentience, the head of a snake at the tapered tip that peered for his sight. It did most of the observing, at least with light and color, but you could also see the pits at the bridge of his nose that could sense heat. 

His tail whipped back, red eyes squinting at them curiously, and he grinned knowingly. After finishing with the wound and covering it with a cloth, he spoke, “You have something on your mind- and I do too. Which of us should go first?”

They paused, although still awkward, they were getting used to his demeanor. “I am more of a guest than anything- maybe you should go.”

Asra nods, that grin never faltering. “I haven’t met a human like you in many many years, someone who would sit and talk. It’s very nice- but I do wonder why you came back.” He looks down at their arm. “Truly- it did require medical attention, but that’s not something any human doctor can’t fix.”

“I wanted to see you,” the answer slips from their lips before they realize it, and they shift under his amused gaze. But he doesn’t comment on it. It was their turn now. “You’e interesting too, I’ve never met a monster before and with all of the stories- I didn’t expect you to be so open and nice. I… a part of me wants to learn from you.”

Asra tilts his head. “From me- or about me?”

This was… a test. They paused, soon answering both eloquently and truthfully, “Mostly from- your medicines are basic but advanced at the same time. Admittedly, I would like to learn about you as well, but I want to know who you are- not what.”

He’s silent then for an achingly long time. His snake tail slithers back, still watching them, and his blind eyes narrow. Although unseeing, its like he can gaze through them. And then, he smiles. “Mmm. One might call this an Apprenticeship then, don’t you think?”

When his hand lands on their own, holding gently, confidently, they can’t help their own grin. “I think you’re right.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find it difficult to make a particular kind of lotion, but Asra gives his support.

He watched silently and with a strange mix of intrigue and adoration, trying his hardest not to smile every time they tsked or grumbled. If it were a different mixture they were producing, he would have stayed put and let them figure it out- but he knew better than to let them play with something so acidic for so long. 

“It’s the leaves-” When he speaks, they perk up, hair clinging tight to their forehead from the developing sweat that prickled there. They look down at the leaves questioningly, not sure what he meant. Asra came closer, settling down beside them and gently taking their hands within his claws. “They need to be crushed- to smithereens. Simply whole or even cutting results in a faulty mix- the oil rises to the top, not combining with the fat.”

As he speaks, he clasps their hands tight, crushing the leaves in their grip in just the right way. They stare down hard at the leaves, still confused. “Why crushing though- why doesn’t cutting them up work?”

“Crushing breaks the cell walls completely, makes the mixing easier-” Even as he explained it, they still seemed flustered and confused. He sets a hand on their shoulder, squeezing gently. “It’s alright, you will get it in time. But for now you are… very frustrated.”

“That’s an understatement,” they admit, dropping the bowl with the liquid mixture before leaning against him in a slump. Asra blinks in turn, his tail coiling in and over itself as he remains still. 

He sighs, lowering his head and letting them just about lean into his side. “You should rest. We can both rest for a time, clear our minds-” He didn’t have to say so twice, and they easily melted, fingers digging into his patches of fur and nuzzling into his side. Asra melted too, lying down on his stomach with a dramatic, heavy sigh. As they relaxed, with them falling asleep, Asra became aware more and more of a unique thrum in his stomach. 

This wasn’t stomach churning or usual heavy heart beats, and the warmth from their body wasn’t the only thing making him feel fuzzy either. Perhaps this was what it felt like to have a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster starts to hit on you, and Asra is certainly not happy about it.

There was a reason that people thought monsters were just blood thirsty beasts. 

Asra peered back at the feline like creature, wondering where they had found the audacity to act so horrendously. You remained calm, cleaning out the numerous cuts past torn patches of fur without any complaints, even as the cat pawed at you. You merely slapped away any paw that gave more attention, even as the monster gave heinous, intentional purrs. 

He tried to ignore it, knowing that you knew when to cut things off or how to talk to them. But god he couldn’t do it for long. 

The monster just kept hounding you. The more you tried to talk to them or push off their advances, the more feisty they became. You even downright smacked the cat and told them to stop clawing at you.

But then they hissed at you. 

Asra reared then, lip curling to bare his razor sharp teeth. The feline didn’t back down until he crept closer, fur already puffing up along with the scales at the collar of his throat. 

You gasped, shuffling back a little as Asra clambered to take a protective stance in front of you. The feline still didn’t move, only hesitating with whipping tail and lowered head. They seemed to glare at one another, the growls coming from both of them like a soft challenge. 

But then the beast moved, raising a paw in defiance before a loud, grating noise cut past the growling. Asra’s scales rubbed together louder, a high pitched and aching tone that made the feline physically repulsed. 

A whimper came from your lips, only stalled once the grating finally stopped. By then, the feline was already tail tucked and crawling out of the cave. Obviously, their wounds were not bad enough to warrant a continued visit. Either way, Asra slowly uncoiled, fur flattening and teeth tucking back into his mouth. You let out a sigh you hadn’t known you were holding, shuffling back to Asra just to hold him close. 

In the next moment, Asra was pliant for you, tail tucked and coiled loose around one of your limbs as his head bows, leaned onto your shoulder. “I- am sorry if that scared you. I feel they may have had bad intentions for you.”

“I understand- thank you, so much.” Perhaps you’d have to learn to stand up for yourself better. But, then again, the protection of Asra was very enticing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Asra finally have your first time together.

There’s something about the echoing drips from the cave’s ceiling that build tension, the otherwise palpable silence coating you like a blanket. It’s only slightly uncomfortable, in that way that both you and him know something is going to happen- just when was the real question. 

Never mind, the answer was now. 

Asra shifted, lifting his head and leaning over you. Seeing him is always entrancing, both being seen and not as his clouded eyes watched unknowingly in your direction, sniffing in your heat and presence through his thermal pits. He senses the tension too, already trembling and aching or the same thing you are.

You roll over, facing him directly and taking in the entire sight of him, from the heavy panting, drawled open muzzle, to the twitching and squirming of his tail, and finally to his engorged, flared dick, told you he was ready and he wanted you. Your name comes out in a whisper from his lips, like that of a lustful hiss. 

You respond rightly so, crawling closer to him as you shed the little clothing clinging to you. He eases back, letting you mount him as he lays back for your control. The press of his tail, the head hissing, slithers up your spine, making you tingle and shiver and whisper his name back as you climb over him and perch over his throbbing cock. 

“This is okay…?” His voice is only a whisper, very tender, very soft, and you barely stop yourself after hearing him. He was always one to care so deeply for you, to look after you, to trust and have you trust him. 

You nod, giving him a sweet smile back and kissing the tip of his nose. Asra is so good, so sweet to you, and he waits as you lean back, guiding the flared tip of his cock to your entrance and achingly slowly sinking down onto it. 

Both Asra and you gasp, equally impressed by how easily he fits inside of you. Despite his size, he slips inside all the way, stretching and rubbing your walls just enough to make you see stars already. 

His shaft is slick, sliding up, stretching you with ease, and his ridges rub you just right. You hang onto his shoulders as you rock against him, off balance and so close- already? He just seemed to have that affect on you, and you to him as well, his eyes already slid shut as his mouth parted, releasing heavy carnal pants.

“Asra- oh I- I-” You can’t hold on, no, not like this. When he feels so perfect inside of you, looks so perfect as you ride him, and this entire situation is just so impeccably perfect- you can’t hold on. He reads your mind so well, like always, and arches his hips as best as he can in this position, giving short, rapid thrusts against you. 

He’s close too. 

It’s the drag of his tongue, smooth, slick, and long, up your throat that finally pushes you over, and you cum around his throbbing cock. Almost immediately his seed fills you in return, spilling out and down your thighs in a massive gush and leaving you trembling. 

Your orgasm leaves you exhausted, shaking and barely breathing as the tingles slowly die. You slump against him, scratching his fur as you kiss his scales. Asra slumps with you, letting you lay on him as comfort from the cool cave flooring. He’s so much warmer now than usual, and it makes it easy to fall into a slumber once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to lay Asra's eggs. Good thing he's a healer.

You woke up slowly in the early morning hours with the sounds of slow, heavy breathing at your ear. It wasn’t the noise that roused you, but the ebb of pain in your lower belly. It was all calm aside from that agony, so you gingerly shift and set a hand onto Asra’s shoulder to rouse him too. 

Seemingly aware of what was happening, his eyes flickered open, already alert and ready. He lifts his head, sighing as he shook himself to his senses, and looked over at you with concern. Your pained expression told him everything, and he moved in a flash. 

Before you know it, pillows and folds of fabric are pressed under and around you, helping to cushion you as needed. You realize that he’s probably done this for monsters in the past, so he probably already knows what he’s doing. You make no objections as he gently helps you strip and nuzzles between your trembling legs. 

It was only when he had settled in front of you that the pain really set in. 

Like a deep, punishing pinch to your spine, it came in waves of melting pain. The only way it’s eased is with your screams, wailing so loud that they echo off of the cavern walls. In your agony, you barely come to and fro to the gentle ministrations that Asra makes. The press of wetted fabric over your brow helps to ease the oncoming headache, and you open your eyes to see Asra watching over you. Your hand, shaky, clammy, reaches out to hold his snout- and he purrs. 

“You’re doing splendid, dear.”

Just petting over his tufts of fur does wonders. Asra hums, coming closer as another wave of pain trembles over you. “Would touching you help, do you think?”

Touching? You glance up, no doubt, sweat over your brow and muscles more than tense. Unsure, you honestly tell him you don’t know if it will help. But if pleasure could maybe outweigh the pain, then maybe it would be worth a try? So his scaled palm and blunt claws gently trace down your torso, bringing goosebumps to your skin, and you shudder as the pad of his claw flicks over your clit. 

He rubs slow, perfectly pressured circles, making your stomach stir in small coils of arousal. The pressure of the egg inside of you still hurts, but it sits there, stretching, the waves of pain slowly ebbing. “How does that feel, dear?”

Good– it feels so good. 

His claws rub faster, harder over your pounding clit, as the egg presses hard in your gut. The sting of it is almost overpowering, almost, and by god you can feel it- but Asra leans in, nosing under your jaw affectionately, tail coiling around one of your legs in a comforting hold, and you can feel the potential agony melt. 

Just the stretch of the egg prevailed as you pushed, beckoning it out more and more. At its thickest portion, you croon and Asra pushes, rubs you harder, faster and then- it pops free. You give a relieved sigh as it slips from you, landing comfortably in the nest of fabrics beneath you. 

The second (and thankfully last) one quickly follows and presses out with the help of Asra’s eager hand. Your orgasm flushes through when the second one pops free, landing next to its sibling, and you shudder, quake, gasping for breath as your nerves tickle through your limbs. 

When it finally ends, you collapse and let your head slump into Asra’s calmly breathing chest. You can feel and hear the vibrations of his hums, seemingly purely satisfied with your efforts. “You were perfect, absolutely perfect…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra, yourself, and the kids go or a little swim in the lily cave.

During the wet seasons, the cave’s lake was almost always full and in bloom. It was wonderful to wade in and usually brought peace to all of its occupants. For the especially sore, it would be prescribed to float in the more shallow waters to help relieve tense muscles. 

Plus, they were good for teaching small ones how to swim. 

The day they hatched they were only the size of baseball, but now, a month later, they had already doubled in size. One boy, one girl, both very scaly and furry, they could squeak and growl and just barely mumble very small blurbs. They were the splitting image of their father, yet their fur was a similar tone to your hair, it was honestly amazing to see. 

One remained on the banks while the other hopped onto an open lily pad with a triumphant squeak. You remained just beside this one, hands on the pad, twirling it gently so it spun. The baby- your baby- squealed and rolled around on the lily pad, eventually just lying down as it twirled around. 

“Careful…” You look back over your shoulder at your mate- at Asra- as he knelt beside the water with the other baby. He was clung tight to his father’s tail as he floated just on the surface, not quite as adventurous as his sister. His soft, panicked squeaks called you closer- so you open your palms and catch him just as his panic rises too much. 

It seems, just the touch of a parent was enough to calm him. 

Asra hums and watches as the little one clung to your hands and slowly gripped better, moving up and perching onto your shoulders for better safety. Slowly, he too joins in the family swim time, hovering by your side as all three of you join the still lily-riding girl.

She seemed to have settled for a moment, eyes closed and cooing in a light snooze. The sound of her brother’s excited squeaking, though, woke her, and she hopped up with renewed energy, circling the lily pad with an energized romp. 

Your mate took initiative this time, wading up and booping the pad with his nose, purring back at his daughter’s squealing. “Not so fast, you’ll fall in dear.” You give a soft laugh at the advice, especially so when your daughter squeaks back defensively and hops with even more raucous motions. 

“She’s going to get in trouble with that hard-headed attitude,” you point out with a raised brow at the much bigger reptile. He nods in agreement and yet continues to playfully nudge the lily pad, making the small one squeak and hop with similar vivaciousness. 

You didn’t think you’d find yourself in a situation like this, within a family of scaley, furry creatures, but you don’t doubt it either. You don’t think you could be any happier than you are now. 

But now isn’t quite the time to be thinking back, since you’re little boy, with a newfound burst of curiosity, slid down your arm and beckoned you to join papa and sister.


End file.
